EP700
Negro y Blanco | openingJA = OPJ14 ¡Best Wishes! | endingJA = EDJ28 ¿Puedes nombrar a todos los Pokémon? BW | fechaJA = 30 de junio de 2011 | fechaEEUU = 22 de octubre de 2011 | fechaHA = 1 de diciembre de 2012 | fechaES = 8 de diciembre de 2011 | escritor = Shōji Yonemura | guióngráfico = Kazuomi Koga | director = Yūji Asada | animación = Masaaki Iwane }} ¡Momento película! ¡Zorua en "La leyenda del caballero Pokémon"! (en España) o ¡Una historia de película! ¡Zorua en "La leyenda del caballero Pokémon"! (en Hispanoamérica) (ゾロア・ザ・ムービー！ポケモンナイトの伝説！！ en japonés; Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokemon Knight"! en inglés), es el cuadragésimo episodio de la decimocuarta temporada. Sinopsis El episodio comienza con los chicos viendo en una cartelera el tráiler de una pelicula en un Torneo entre dos entrenadores que andan usando el superlanzador, y cuando termina dicha emisión, se ponen a comentar lo que vieron y en ese momento Cilan revela que él es un Conocedor de Cine, cuando por sorpresa, la chica que estaba en el vídeo se le aparece a Ash por detrás, y los deja asombrados. Ella se ríe y se convierte en lo que verdaderamente es, es decir, en Zorua. Zorua se transforma en Pikachu y llega su entrenador, Luke, a buscarle, pero se equivoca de Pikachu y agarra el de Ash, que le propina de inmediato un rayo. Luke intenta meter a Zorua en la Poké Ball, pero Zorua utiliza bola sombra y luego desaparece, algo que a Luke no le ocasiona preocupación ya que no es la primera vez que le pasa. Después de que Ash registrara a Zorua y a Golett en su Pokédex, Luke les comenta que está dirigiendo una película, la cual se interrumpió por la falta de actores. Acto seguido, el Team/Equipo Rocket los espía pensando en atrapar a Zorua.thumb|Luke pensando en el guión de su película Luke les habla del pasado, cuando veía las grandes producciones de Pokémon y cuando decidió dirigir él una también al conocer a Zorua, quien cambiaba de apariencia con cada película que se emitía. EP700 Actriz 1.jpg EP700 Actriz 2.jpg EP700 Actriz 3.jpg Al entrar se encuentran con Zorua quien se encuentra molesta ya que ella solo quiere hacer el papel de la princesa y no todos los personajes así que Luke invita a Ash, Cilan/Millo e Iris a la producción. Luke se pone a hacer el guión, su Leavanny y el Swadloon de Ash comienzan a fabricar la ropa con varias prendas que había por ahí mientras Ash les ayuda. Por otro lado, el Pikachu de Ash, el Golett de Luke, Ash y Cilan/Millo comienzan a hacer espadas de papel para la producción (Ash interrumpe la creación para merendar, nunca se olvida), y tras esto, comienzan a pintar las cosas que hicieron con papel y cartón para la película, pero Emolga y Snivy se pelean y hacen que se derrame la pintura malva y azul cielo sobre Iris y Ash. Se acuestan a descansar y Luke seguidamente termina el guión. Cuando se despiertan, Luke les cuenta más o menos como irá la película. En una primera escena, Cilan/Millo, el malo, tiene raptada a la princesa (Zorua transformada), mientras Ash intenta liberarla. Comienza el rodaje, pero Ash está muy tenso y a penas le salen las palabras, Cilan/Millo lo ayuda en ello, resulta que también es actor. Acaba esta primera escena con una pequeña batalla y van por la segunda escena, donde Ash se encuentra con Iris, otra chica mala, que tras una batalla entre Pikachu con su Axew, sale huyendo. Llega la tercera escena, donde Ash se encuentra de nuevo con el villano Cilan/Millo y la princesa, Pikachu y Pansage se pelean; Pikachu usa ataque rápido y Pansage utiliza recurrente. Finalmente Pansage utiliza rayo solar y Pikachu lo contraataca con una combinación de bola voltio y rayo, y hace que el malo salga rendido. El Team/Equipo Rocket aparece y captura a Zorua. Golett usa bola sombra y Pansage usa recurrente. Woobat lanza a Zorua por los aires con su movimiento tajo aéreo, pero la Tranquill de Ash le salva mientras Yamask usa bola sombra y Pikachu lo contraataca usando rayo. Zorua se convierte en una Meowth hembra y enamora al Meowth del Team/Equipo Rocket. Tras esto, usa pulso noche y los hace huir. El grupo asiste al estreno de la película, la cual causa furor, y Luke decide viajar junto a ellos hacia la Batalla de Club/Combate de Club. Hechos importantes * Debut de Luke. * Debut de los Pokémon Escavalier, Golett, Zorua y Golurk en el anime. * Ash se entera del estilo de batalla Superlanzador. * Ash y el grupo se enteran de que habrá un torneo llamado Batalla de Club/Combate de Club en Pueblo Nimbasa/Mayólica. * Luke empieza a viajar con los protagonistas para participar en la Batalla de Club/Combate de Club. Apariciones Personas *Ash *Iris *Cilan/Millo *Luke (Debut) *James *Jessie *Señor Matthews (Debut) Pokémon A continuación te mostramos los Pokémon que aparecen en este episodio. Están colocados por orden de aparición en el capítulo (de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo, siendo Escavalier el primero y Yamask el último). También te informamos del capítulo anterior más próximo en el que hayan aparecido; o de su debut en caso de que así fuera. Asimismo, podrás encontrar comentarios adicionales que expliquen su aparición debajo de las fichas de los Pokémon. El Pokémon elegido de la pregunta "¿Quién es ese Pokémon?/¿Cuál es este Pokémon?" es, en este caso, Zorua. • ( ) En el anime es frecuente encontrarnos también objetos con forma de Pokémon, como despertadores con forma de Voltorb. Los siguientes Pokémon aparecen en el episodio, pero no están vivos y pueden ser adornos de decoración, utensilios, etc. Movimientos usados * (usado por el Escavalier de un entrenador actor) * (usado por el Golurk de una entrenadora actriz) * (usado por el Pikachu de Ash) * (usado por la Zorua y por el Golett de Luke, y por el Yamask de James) * (usado por el Pikachu de Ash) * (usado por el Pansage de Cilan/Millo) * (usado por el Axew de Iris) * (usado por el Pansage de Cilan/Millo) * (usado por el Pikachu de Ash) * (usado por el Woobat de Jessie) * (usado por Meowth) * (usado por el Woobat de Jessie) * (usado por la Zorua de Luke) Habilidades usadas * (usado por el Zorua de Luke) Curiosidades * El título de este episodio es el más largo en español hasta ahora y es una de las pocas veces que los títulos americanos son más largos que los japoneses. * Es la segunda vez que Ash y sus amigos participan en una película Pokémon en el anime. * En una de las imágenes del cine se puede ver la Torre Eiffel y el Arco del Triunfo, haciendo alusiones al mundo real (Francia), a pesar de que estos no existían en el Mundo Pokémon cuando se emitió el episodio (aparecen edificios basados en ellos en la región de Kalos, en la sexta generación). * La ropa que lleva Ash se parece mucho a la ropa que lleva Sir Aaron en la P08, incluso en los doblajes americanos lo llaman "Sir Ash". * Cilan/Millo comenta una película llamada "El Yamask de la ópera", en referencia a la película El fantasma de la ópera. * En el doblaje hispanoamericano: ** En la escena de Sir Ash contra la Princesa Iris, ella le dice: "Tienes que poner todo tu corazón en la película", cuando aún están filmando la película. Esto es un error de traducción, ya que en inglés, Iris dice: "You have to put your heart on the '''move", significando "Tienes que poner todo tu corazón en tus movimientos". Lo más probable es que se haya confundido ''"move"'' por ''"movie". Errores * En una escena cuando está atardeciendo y se ven a Iris y Ash, a Pikachu le falta la zona negra pintada en la punta de una de sus orejas. * En el doblaje hispanoamericano, a pesar de que Luke le dice a los chicos que Zorua es hembra, Iris dice: "''Me parece que Zorua está muy enojado", y Meowth le dice: "Si yo fuera tú dejaría de hacerme el difícil y cooperaría". Estos errores son comunes en el doblaje hispanoamericano. * El Yamask de James usa bola sombra contra la Tranquill de Ash, pero Pikachu intercepta el ataque con bola voltio, a pesar de que si el ataque no hubiera sido interceptado no podría afectar a Tranquill, ya que Tranquill es de tipo normal en parte. En otros idiomas * '''Alemán: Film ab! "Die Legende des Pokémon-Ritters"! * Francés: L'heure du film ! Zorua dans "La légende du Chevalier Pokémon"! * Italiano: L'ora del cinema! Zorua in «La Leggenda del Cavaliere Pokémon! * Holandés: Film tijd! Zorua in "De legende van de Pokémon Ridder"! * Polaco: Zorua w filmie: "Legenda Pokemonowego Rycerza" * Portugués brasileño: Hora do filme! Zorua em "A Lenda do Cavaleiro Pokémon"!